Nothing stays secret for long
by ankaz123
Summary: Boredom getting the better of me..another one-shot drabble fic.   This one-shot takes place at the end of episode 21 and is just my version of events- how I want them to happen. Enjoy and please remember to REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Due to my other one-shot being sooo popular and me being sooo bored…..I've decided to write another one-shot. Again- school holiday boredom gets the better of me. **

**This one-shot takes place at the episode 21 and is just my version of events- how I want them to happen. Enjoy and please remember to REVIEW!**

**...**

Nothing stays secret for long

...

"Here I'll show you- want a preview?" Lawson asked cheekily, opened the laptop for Shannon.

"No it ok" she laughed, slamming it shut "I get it".

Lawson grabbed his bag and tucked the laptop under his arm. He glanced around to make sure they were alone.

"Hurry up" he instructed her before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her nose and walking out of the locker room.

Shannon couldn't help but grin as she watched Lawson leave. She was so happy that she was with Lawson. He was funny, caring and the sex was great! Sure he was a pain in the arse on the job sometimes and not to mention a bit bossy but they had known each other for a while before TR and together with their chemistry and hot sexual tension, their relationship was going great! Who cares if it had to be kept a secret? That just made it more fun!

She still felt like shoving Michael's head through a wall. She suddenly felt disgust in her stomach as she thought of Michael watching her having sex! What a creep for keeping the footage! Why would he do that? Was he hoping to use it to blackmail Lawson? Thank God Lawson had got it off him, just imaging what he could and probably _would _have done with that footage made her stomach turn. She suddenly felt the urge to find him and punch him in the stomach!

She was brought out of her thoughts as she felt her phone vibrate.

_Where are you! I'm waiting in the car in the next street over- hurry up. We've got a date remember?_

Shannon grinned to herself as she read the text.

"Ohh, you got a date?" she heard a voice behind her shoulder. Shannon spun around to find Stella leaning down over Shannon's shoulder reading the text and grinning cheekily at her.

"Ah…" Shannon started hesitantly, closing her mobile phone and standing up, tightening her jacket around herself protectively.

"I thought you'd sworn off sex?" Stella asked her, raising her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yeah, what happened to that Shannon?" Michael taunted, walking into the room and opening his locker.

"Stay out of his dickhead" Shannon told him seriously, narrowing her eyes threateningly.

Michael just waved his arms defensively and returned to packing his bag.

Stella couldn't help but laugh and lap up the tension in the room.

"Ohh" she giggled "now I _have _to know! So c'mon, anyone I know?" she asked, her eyes brimming with interest.

"You could say that" Michael interuppeted again with a sly smile. But it was quickly wiped away by a look that could kill from Shannon.

Shannon just smiled, shook her head and motioned with her fingers and lips that it was a secret. She flung her bag over her shoulder and left the locker room.

"I'm going to find out" Stella shouted after her "nothing stays a secret from me!"

"That's what I'm afraid of" Shannon murmured to herself as she walked down the corridor.

...

Lawson stared at the footage on the laptop and couldn't help but smile disbelievingly. What kind of an idiot was Michael for keeping something like this? Always seemed a little weird, Michael did.

"Reminiscing are we?" Shannon asked, grinning as she opened the car door and jumped up in Lawson's 4WD.

Lawson gave Shannon a sarcastic 'haha' before leaning in and giving her a deep kiss.

"So" he said when they broke apart "you still up for that beer and porn?" he asked cheekily, turning the key and starting the engine.

"Yeah…" Shannon replied slowly, leaning in closer to Lawson "I'm liking the beer, but instead of the porn, I've got a better idea" she added with a suggestive grin.

"Oh yeah" Lawson asked, raising an eyebrow and moving in closer. "What have you got planned?"

"You'll have to wait and see" she whispered in reply, planting a kiss on his lips.

...

An hour and several beers later, Shannon and Lawson were sitting on the lounge in his living room. Shannon was cuddled up against Lawson who had his arm around her shoulder as he downed the last of his fourth bottle.

"I think I'm getting drunk" he told her, slurring slightly.

"Really?" she giggled, looking up at him "wouldn't have guessed it".

Lawson just looked down at her and smiled.

"How did this happen?" he asked tenderly, looking in her deep blue eyes "how did I get with you?"

"Guess you just got lucky" she replied, returning the smile.

"That I did" he said with a grin and nod, clinking his empty bottle against her equally empty one.

"I thought you didn't like having _these _conversations?" she asked him, raising her eyebrows with a sceptical smile.

"I don't" he replied simply "it's the alcohol talking, I'm a wee bit drunk you see…"

Shannon laughed and leaned forward taking the empty bottle out his hands and placing both his and hers on the coffee table in front of them.

The smile disappeared and she stood up and quietly moved until she was standing directly in front of him. Lawson glanced her over twice before settling his gaze on her gorgeous face.

Silently, Shannon sat down and straddled Lawson's lap, wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Then what about we stop talking?" she huskily asked before leaning in and planting a slow, hot kiss on his lips.

"Sounds good to me" he replied breathlessly between kisses, running his hands down her back and along her thighs.

Shannon held Lawson's cheeks with her hands moaning gently as he kissed her deeper and harder. She then ran her fingers along the back of his neck and up through his hair. Lawson couldn't help but moan as her delicate fingers touched his skin.

"How about we take this someplace else?" Lawson asked breathlessly, touching her forehead with his, their lips inches apart as their breath mingled.

Shannon just nodded in reply. Lawson kissed her once on the lips and lifted her up immediately. Shannon just wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to kiss him as Lawson carried her into the bedroom.

...

Shannon awoke slowly the next morning to find herself in Lawson's arms. She turned and looked up at his face and saw him smiling gently down at her.

"Morning" he greeted her softly, planting a small kiss on her nose.

"Hey" she replied sleepily, turning around so that she was facing him. "How long have you been awake?" she asked, running her hand down his arm.

"Only a few minutes" he told her with a tender smile.

"That's good" she yawned cuddling closer to him and closing her eyes sleepily.

"Hey sleepy head" he laughed, gently shaking her arm "we have to get to work".

"Mmm" she grumbled hitting his arm away, eyes still firmly closed "don't remind me" she told him, cuddling closer and placing his arm around her.

"Well we could just lie here all day" he suggested kissing her gently on the lips.

"Mmm" she moaned returning the kiss. "Sounds good" she said, smiling "I like that plan, let's do it".

"You know I want to" he told her sadly "but how would that look to the rest of the team?" he asked "both of us taking a sick day. They are already getting suspicious. Nothing stays secret for long in TR".

"Yeah I know" Shannon replied with a heavy sigh, running her hand down Lawson's bare chest. "Stella is about to mount a full scale investigation into who I'm going on these mysterious 'dates' with" she joked.

"Really?" Lawson laughed in reply.

"Yeah and Michael is still being a totally dick" she added, her tone turning serious as she looked away.

"What?" Lawson asked, sitting up a little. "Well what has he said?"

"No don't worry" Shannon quickly added, looking up at him. "He's just making those stupid comments of his- you know how he is".

"Well I'll have a little chat to him" Lawson told her, a hint of anger in his voice.

"No!" she exclaimed turning and looking him directly in the eyes. "Don't you see that will just make it worse? You defending me isn't a good look, soon everyone will even _more _suspicious- just leave it!"

"Are you sure?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll sort him out".

"No doubt you will" he laughed. "Now, c'mon, we've got to get ready for work".

"Awwww" she groaned, slowly sitting up and getting out of the bed.

"How many beers did we have last night?" she asked, rubbing her forehead.

"One too many" he replied, also putting a hand to his head and looking over at her with a cheeky smile. "I feel dead!"

Shannon laughed and stood up.

"You don't _look _that bad" she giggled as she grabbed her clothes and making her way to the bathroom. She was about to hop into the shower when Lawson walked into the bathroom with a grin pasted on his face.

"Can I join you?" he asked, slowly making his way over to her and kissing her neck.

"How can I say no?" she replied chuckling gently as she took his hand and led him into the shower, closing the door behind them.

...

**Hope you've enjoyed…might add an extra chapter….depending on the response I get from this part. **

**Enjoy and please REVIEW****‼**


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided to add another chapter and I'll probably add a few more soon. Please enjoy!**

…**.**

Chapter 2:

As Shannon walked up the corridor of base, she couldn't help but smile. She'd had a great night and an even _better_ morning and nothing could wipe the smile from her lips.

"Have a good night?" she heard a voice next to her. She turned and saw Stella and Christian coming up behind her.

"Yeah you could say that" she replied, still smiling.

"Ahh" Christian exclaimed with a knowing smile "I know that look- you got a root last night".

Shannon opened her mouth disbelievingly and shook her head as she heard Stella erupt in laugher next to her.

"No I didn't" Shannon exclaimed, glancing from Christian to Stella and shaking her head profusely. She sighed deeply and continued on to the change room with her colleagues hot on her heels.

"So was it good?" Stella asked, her eyes wide with interest, desperate for any new gossip.

"Well it'd have to have been" Christian interrupted just as Shannon opened her mouth to speak. "I mean look at her- she's got that 'post awesome sex glow'-look at her, she's _shining_".

"What are you talking about Christian?" Shannon asked, raising her eyebrow disbelievingly and shake her head in confusion.

"See?" Christian replied, glancing at Stella for backing up. "You're relatively happy this morning, which is weird considering that we've got a 12 hour shift today _and _you've been smiling contently since the moment you stepped inside the door this morning- saw it with my own eyes".

"No I haven't!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Ahh" Christian said, wagging his finger at her "denial- another _classic _sign- you've got the bug my friend, you've got it _bad". _

Stella, who was sitting quietly up to this point, watching the unfolding conversation with interest couldn't help but start to giggle.

"_What bug?_" Shannon exclaimed, glancing from Christian to Stella with frustration. "Just leave me alone" she bellowed, returning to her locker.

"Whoa" Lawson interrupted, walking into the change room and waving his arms to stop the shouting. "What's going on here?" he asked, glancing at his colleagues, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing Lawson" Christian told him, the smile disappearing.

"It didn't sound like nothing" he replied. "I heard Shannon shouting, so what's going on?" he asked again, this time, only looking at Shannon, who didn't meet his gaze.

"Nothing" she told him firmly, meeting his eyes.

"_Sure?"_ he asked her with his eyes.

Shannon gave Lawson a look that he knew only too well. It was a look that said "just leave it alone- none of your business".

Lawson gave her a single nod and went to open his locker. He heard Stella sigh and stand up, she came over and opened her locker, which was next to his and start to take out her vest and holster.

He also heard Shannon exhaled deeply and slam her locker shut. She was huffing slightly as she paused in front of Stella's locker. Shannon leaned in until he was inches away from Stella's face.

"Who I sleep with is none of _your _business" Shannon snarled quietly before turning and storming out of the room.

"Geez" Stella exclaimed, watching Shannon leave "yeah fine- be a bitch" she muttered to herself.

"Hey hey" Lawson interrupted, closing his locker room and looking at Stella. "No need for names" he told her sharply.

"Don't tell me you're _defending _her" she exclaimed, folding her arms. "We were just having a _joke_" she added, glancing at Christian who nodded in agreement.

"I'm not defending _anybody_" Lawson replied calmly, he wanted to keep this as neutral as possible. Taking Shannon's side might make the team more suspicious- and he knew that neither he, nor Shannon wanted the team to know just yet about their 'relationship'.

"Well what then?" Stella demanded "coz it _sounds _like you're taking her side".

"Look" Lawson sighed "this is obviously a…" he paused to find the right wording "_sensitive_ issue with Shannon and she just doesn't appreciate being probed and teased about it".

"Whatever" Stella replied, waving it off. "She still didn't need to be a cow about it, going off at us like that".

Lawson nodded once and left Stella and Christian to finished getting changed as he headed out to the cars.

There he smiled to himself when he saw Shannon sitting in the passenger seat of TR1. She had left the door open and was staring empty mindedly into space.

She must have been so distracted by her thoughts because she didn't even hear him walking towards her.

"Don't worry about Stella" he told her warmly, leaning against the side of the car next to the passenger door.

"Huh?" she asked, looking up at Lawson, her face blank.

"I said, don't worry about Stella, she's just stirring, you know how she is" he replied, chuckling at her.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she asked, looking hurt.

"Because you look so cute when you're daydreaming" he told her, with a warm gentle grin.

Shannon couldn't help but smile.

"I told Stella to cool it" he explained.

"What?" she exclaimed, looking up at him with wide, shocked eyes "I told you _not _to get involved".

"Just relax" he quickly replied, hold his arms in front of him in defense "I remained neutral. I just told her calmly to lay off; who you sleep with is none of her business" he added.

Shannon sighed deeply and nodded in reply, looking down at her hands.

"Thanks" she mumbled.

"No problem" he answered simply, folding his arms and leaning back against the car.

"It might not be any of her business" he said "but it's _defiantly _mine" he added with a cheeky grin.

Shannon couldn't help but giggle quietly and looked up at Lawson who just winked at her. She wiped the smile and reached up out of the car, resting a hand on his elbow.

"Thank you" she whispered with a small tight smile.

"What for?" he asked, giving her a confused look.

"For just being you" she replied simply with a smile, giving his elbow a gentle squeeze.

"That's something I can't help" he explained shrugging his shoulders jokingly.

Shannon couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey I've forgotten my phone in my locker, be right back" she said, getting out of the car and walking back towards the locker room.

"Tell the others to hurry it up, haven't got all _year_" he shouted after her.

Shannon walked towards the locker room but paused before entering as she heard Stella's voice.

"I can't believe what she said to me!" Stella exclaimed.

"Yeah but from what you've told me, you _were _having a crack at her" Shannon heard Josh calmly reply. Shannon suddenly felt giving Josh a hug for defending her.

"Whatever" Stella replied coolly "she was still being a bitch….and then _Lawson _came in and had a go at me" she added dramatically.

"Really?" Shannon heard Michael ask, trying to sound casual but obviously loving what he was hearing "what did he say?"

"Just that whoever Shannon sleeps with is her _business _and that I have to back off".

Shannon heard Michael scoff "he's one to talk" and she felt the sudden urge to storm in and punch both Stella and Michael hard. She felt so angry and hurt that they were all bitching behind her back that she could feel the hot tears start to form in her eyes.

Wiping them hastily, she cleared her throat loudly and stormed into the room. She tried to avoid eye contact because she didn't want them to see her eyes. She glanced up for a second and could see the guilty expression on Stella's face.

"Lawson said to hurry up" she mumbled staring at the ground as she spoke "he's waiting for you at the cars".

Stella nodded, grabbed her stuff and left the room, looking flustered, followed by Christian and Michael.

Shannon waited until they left before stalking to her locker and opening it with such force that the door might have swung off its hinges.

She grabbed her phone and stuffed it inside her vest pocket, slamming the locker door hard behind her. Shannon sighed heavily as she turned and faced her locker, resting her forehead against the cool metal.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned slowly to find Josh standing in front of her, looking concerned.

"You alright?" he asked gently, squeezing her shoulder in reassurance. "Stella shouldn't have been talking about you like that behind your back".

"Thanks" she replied, giving him a tight grateful smile, trying to hold back the tears that were starting to form.

"You alright?" he asked her again.

Shannon couldn't get herself to speak, knowing that tears and sobbing would probably follow; instead she just nodded and plastered a fake smile on her lips. Josh just gave her a reassuring smile and left the locker room.

Shannon couldn't help herself; she just leant back against the locker and slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She let the tears fall and she let out a small quiet sob.

She hated the way she was feeling at the moment. She felt like a school girl again, being bullied and bitched about. She felt so alone and outcast. She felt like hugging her mum and crying to her and telling her everything that was happening. She had never picked Stella to be so nasty. Sure she was a joker and loved the attention but she never seemed like a bitch.

After a few more sobs and tears, Shannon sighed and wiped the last tear away. She exhaled shakily and slowly stood up. She didn't want anyone having to come find her and see her in such a state, so she decided that it was best that she just got out there, she didn't want to seem weak.

She wiped her eyes sighed as she started walking towards the car park. There she found the team standing around and waiting, they all glanced in her direction as she walked towards them. Shannon glanced up and saw that Stella was standing at the back of the group avoiding Shannon's eye, obviously still feeling either pissed or guilty or possibly both.

Shannon looked down at the ground as she got closer to the team. She didn't want anybody, _especially _Lawson to see her red, puffy eyes, which made it obvious that she had been crying.

"Sorry….bathroom" Shannon muttered as she came up to the team.

"Alright" Lawson said, glancing around at his teammates "let's go" and with that, they started to file into the TR vehicles.

Lawson stopped Shannon quickly "are you alright?" he asked with concern, trying to catch her gaze.

Shannon sighed angrily and looked up at Lawson furiously who looked even more concerned when he saw her red, puffy, tearful eyes.

"What's happened?" he whispered tenderly, glancing around at the rest of the team who were eyeing them.

"Oh suck it up princess" Stella scoffed bitterly as she passed them.

Shannon didn't reply, she just stared at Stella venomously.

"Hey…." Lawson whispered, touching Shannon's arm. This made Shannon shoot back at Lawson, her eyes filled a mixture of frustration, hate, fury and _hurt_. He couldn't help but be filled with worry.

"It's nothing, just _leave it_" she grumbled to him, shaking herself of his light grip and climbing silently into the back to the car, slamming the door behind her. She did up her seatbelt and folded her arms, shooting Christian in the driver's seat a hateful look in the rear view mirror.

Lawson sighed deeply. It was going to be long shift.

…..

**I'll try and update ASAP. Please remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy and please review. **

Chapter 3:

As soon as TR1 pulled up back at base, Shannon jumped out and slammed the car door behind her. She didn't look at anyone, instead stalked off towards the locker room; she could feel everyone's eyes on her, _especially _Lawson's.

Deep inside, she felt guilty. She knew Lawson was only concerned both on a professional and personal level and she shouldn't have been so harsh when he was only concerned about her. But she just didn't want all the attention and she didn't think she had the strength at the moment to tell him the whole story.

The entire shift was spent in an awkward silence, with the occasional radio crackles from Leon or VKC. All shift, as she was sitting in the back seat, staring out the window, she could feel Lawson's eyes on her. She could tell he wanted to say something and on a few occasions she caught him with an open mouth, about to speak, his head turned towards her as he sat in the front passenger seat, but as soon as he had opened his mouth, he closed it back up again, unsure of what to even say.

She felt his pain. She wanted so bad to walk up to him and kiss him senseless, just to stick it to Stella but she just wasn't sure if she could deal with all the crap the team _would _give her. So instead, she put all those desires away and pushed on, so she stared out the window in an attempt to forget everything- even if it was for a few minutes.

Shannon didn't even wait to help the team unpack, as soon as they arrived at base; she got out of the car and stalked off towards the locker room, grabbed her clothes and towel and headed for the showers. As she walked along the corridor, she saw Lawson out of the corner of her eye. She looked the other way purposely and aggressively pushed open the change room doors, hoping to escape from his presence.

She quickly ripped off her uniform and underwear and jumped into the shower. Turning on the water, not caring it was scalding hot; she jumped underneath the stream of water and let it run down her, diffusing all the emotions that had build up inside her like a ticking time bomb. For a few seconds she just stood there. The shower was the only place she was safe. Safe from everything, from the negative poison that was filling her life.

"_What is all this for_?" she asked herself furiously. "_Lawson? So that I can have a relationship with him? A relationship that has to quiet, like some sort of big dirty secret?" _

Shannon sighed and ran her hands over her wet hair, resting them on the back of her neck and bringing her arms together. She leant back against the cool wall of tiles and closed her eyes.

"_Quiet" _she thought contently. "_Peace and quiet- that's what I need!"_

Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the door swinging open. Shannon peeked over the door of the shower cubicle and saw that Stella had entered, followed by Christian.

"_Shit!" _Shannon thought to herself, ducking down quickly and turning back to spray of water. Quietly she finished washing herself and turned off the water. She started to change slowly, hoping that she could sneak out of the room while Stella was in the shower. She didn't have a problem with Christian anymore; she just couldn't deal with a confrontation with Stella, not at the moment anyway.

"I mean you were in the car with her" Shannon heard Stella say "she was being a total cow all shift, all moody and shit".

It took a moment for Christian to reply "I don't know Stell, she seemed more hurt than anything else" he finally replied softly.

"Yeah right" Stella scoffed "she just _wanted _you to think that".

"I don't think so…"Christian replied hesitantly "she was just sitting there, she didn't say a _word, _not even to Lawson".

"Something's going on there" Stella said suspiciously. Shannon felt the dread and fear in her stomach.

"_Crap" _she thought angrily as she sat stood quietly, listening into the conversation. She knew that listening into other people's conversations was rude, and doing it would make her feel just as bad as Stella. But she wanted to know what Stella was saying, especially if she was picking up that Lawson and Shannon were indeed together.

"What?" Christian exclaimed "Shannon _and Lawson? Together? _Yeah _right!"_

"No I'm serious!" Stella said defensively. "Haven't you seen all the _looks _between them? And did you see Lawson around her today, touching her, whispering to her, wondering what was happening? It's him!" she exclaimed "Lawson is the one that Shannon is sleeping with" from her tone of voice, she was obviously happy and interested with her finding.

Shannon heard Christian start to laugh. "Whatever Stella" he told her "I just can't imagine it".

"They're sleeping together" she told him firmly, before opening the shower cubicle door and stepping inside.

"You keep believing that" Christian called to her, still chuckling.

Shannon peeked over the door again and saw that Christian had his back to her and the exit. She sighed deeply before opening the door and grabbing her uniform off the hook. Christian hadn't heard her as he was rummaging busily through his bag.

Shannon tip toed over to the door and pulled it open. She cringed as it squeaked loudly open. Her eyes shot at Christian who had spun around. Seeing that she was obviously leaving and drawing the conclusion in his mind that she had heard the entire conversation, opened his mouth to speak.

"Ahh" he started awkwardly, his eyes wide with both guilt and apology.

Shannon just put her finger to her lips and shook her head, indicating to be quiet.

"Did you say something?" Stella called out over the sound of the shower spray.

"No, nothing" Christian replied back, glancing from the shower cubicle to Shannon, who disappeared through the open door.

Shannon exhaled deeply as she leaned against the wall next to the door.

"_Close call"_ she thought to herself. But she had no doubt that Christian would obviously tell Stella that Shannon had overheard them so she decided to quickly get home, she was desperate need to a good night's sleep anyway. She started to walk down the corridor when she bumped into Kerry.

"See ya tomorrow Shannon" Kerry told her with a smile which Shannon returned weakly.

"Hey are you alright?" Kerry asked with concern. "You don't look that good".

"Yeah I'm fine" Shannon replied with a nod, putting on a fake smile "just tired, double shift and all".

"Ok" Kerry said with a nod, giving her a wave and walking off. Shannon walked into the locker room and headed directly for her lockers which she quickly opened and grabbed her handbag and jacket, slamming it closed behind her.

As she walked down the corridor towards the car park she paused and rummaged through her handbag, looking for the keys.

Suddenly she felt a hand grab her elbow and pull her into the next room. She flung around and came face to face with Lawson who looked at her with concern and frustration.

"What are you doing?" she demanded angrily, pulling her arm out of Lawson's grasp.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing" she replied in an annoyed whisper, glancing around and making sure nobody was watching.

Lawson just rolled his eyes in frustration "don't give me that bullshit" he told her with irritation. "You've been pissed ever since this morning, is it about Stella?" he asked, his tone turning into affectionate concern.

"Just leave it" she instructed him with a deep defeated sigh. "Don't worry about it".

"God Shannon!" he exclaimed, throwing up his hands dramatically "just tell me, I know it's got something to do with me anyway- I just want to know, so that I can help".

Shannon just looked into his brown eyes and saw the concern that filled them.

"Look Lawson" she sighed, looking down at her hands "I just need to be alone, for a little bit. I need to sort some things out and I have to do it by myself".

"Sure?" he asked her gingerly.

"Yeah" she nodded "it's been a long and horrible day" she said rubbing her forehead "I just need to go home, get some sleep and do some thinking, I'll see you tomorrow".

"Ok" Lawson nodded understandably "I'll see you tomorrow" he said quietly and kissed her lightly on her forehead before leaving the room.

Shannon watched him leave and sighed deeply before exiting the room.

…

Shannon sat curled up on her lounge mindlessly watching the television as she sipped on the glass of red wine she was holding.

She couldn't help but feel dread as she thought of going to work the next day.

"_Get a grip Shannon!" _she firmly instructed herself. "_Why are you allowing Stella's teasing to get to you so badly?"_

That was the question that has rattled around in Shannon's mind for the entire evening. She had copped a few taunts and jokes from Stella and the team before but why was this one getting to her so bad? Shannon wasn't usually the self conscious one but just thinking about everyone knowing about her relationship with Lawson and _judging _her for it made her feel ill. She couldn't cope with people whispering and bullying her behind her back when they knew the truth- and she knew that's what was _going_ to happen.

She had copped some flack already after her relationship with Josh became known and sleeping with the team leader might look even worse, that she was only using him to get ahead. But that wasn't true, she held deep, long running feelings for Lawson and deep down she knew they weren't going to go away. Lawson made her feel important and safe and secure, a way that was special to anybody she had ever been with….but she didn't know what to do.

Suddenly she was brought out of her thought by a sharp tap on her door. She groaned as she stood up and walked to the door, swinging it open furiously.

There she came face to face with Lawson.

"Don't you understand English?" Shannon asked him bitterly, folding her arms and leaning against the door frame. "I told you I wanted to be alone".

"I know" Lawson replied simply shrugging his shoulders "but I need to talk to you, sort something's out".

"Like what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I need to know what's bothering you…" he explained.

"Lawson, I told you…" Shannon replied exhaustingly, unfolding her arms and sighing.

"Yeah I know" he interrupted her "you don't want to talk about it".

"Yeah" she answered nodding "so why are you here then?"

"_I'll _do the talking" he told her plainly "you just listen".

"I thought you didn't _like _talking?" she asked raising her eyebrow sceptically and smiling.

Lawson just shrugged his shoulders and smiled, digging his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Alright" she groaned after a few seconds "come in" she mumbled, opening the door wider for him.

Lawson just grinned, happy that he got her to comply and entered the house. He paused and waited until Shannon closed the door before she led him into the lounge.

"Want a beer?" she asked, without a smile.

"Sounds good" he replied.

He sat down on the lounge and glanced around the room. She returned a second later and handed him a cold bottle of beer, before curling up on the lounge opposite him.

She watched impatiently as he opened the bottle and took a long sip.

"So c'mon talk" she instructed him indignantly.

Lawson looked at her angry expression and sighed.

"Look" he started "I know that having to keep our…" he paused "….relationship a secret is frustrating…."

Shannon scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"He finally gets it" she mumbled bitterly, glancing down at her hands.

Lawson looked up at her and sighed impatiently.

"Oh for goodness sake" he exclaimed heatedly, making Shannon jump. "Just tell me, what the _hell _is going on?"

"You _really _want to know?" Shannon replied ferociously.

"Yes!" he roars, standing up and taking a step towards her.

"Alright" she replied standing up and storming towards him, stopping a foot away. "I've just had enough of Stella and Christian and _everyone else _teasing and taunting me about who I'm sleeping with! Do you know how that makes me feel? Making fun of me and my personal life, making jokes out who I have relationships with, like I'm some sort of hooker".

"Wha….." Lawson opened his mouth to speak.

"And then there's you and me" she continued to speak heatedly "I overheard Stella talking about you and me. She found out about us…she knows".

"How?" Lawson asked surprised.

"All the looks between you and me, the way you treat me and talk to me- it's different. I know that the rest of them have all picked up on it and have an idea but are just too gutless to speak up about it, except for Stella of course".

"But what's the problem?" Lawson asked, reaching out and resting a hand on her shoulder, giving her a gentle smile. "Isn't it a good thing that they know?"

"No!" Shannon exclaimed "I can already see how they are gonna treat me differently. Teasing and bitching about behind my back about how I _seduced _you and how I'm only sleeping with you to get ahead".

"But….."

"_You _might not give a shit about any of this" she shouted at him, tears filling her eyes "but I don't appreciate being bitched about and being the day's gossip all the time- you don't know how it _feels_".

Lawson opened his mouth to protest.

"Don't say anything" she barked at him, holding up a finger. "I _know _it's _going _to happen and I don't know if I'm strong enough to deal with it Lawson" she told him, looking up into his eyes with tears forming in her own.

Lawson just sighed and pulled Shannon into a hug. She struggled for a second to get away but Lawson just wrapped his arms around her tighter and she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with all the emotions that had built but inside her. She just stopped struggling and let the tears and sobs escape her. Lawson just patted her hair and back soothingly, comforting her.

"We'll deal with all this together" he told her gently "it's all going to be ok".

Shannon nodded pulled Lawson closer to her.

…..

**End**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


End file.
